Reviewing changes made to computer-generated drawings, such as by way of example and not by way of limitation, drawings generated or produced using a shape-based computer drawing system like Windows Visio (hereinafter referred to as “Visio”) may be manually intensive and prone to error. Visio may provide a drawing comparison capability, but that capability may only work for a specific type of diagram such as an organization chart. There is no generalized graphical or drawing comparison capability or tool available within the Visio program or as an additional feature for separate purchase.
Prior users of computer based drawing programs may have had to rely upon ad hoc techniques for drawing review such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, manually color-coding drawing changes, exporting a drawing to another format such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, an XML (eXtensible Markup Language) format and using a text editor to effect a drawing comparison or printing one or more of the drawings and manually marking up differences between the compared drawings.
Manual color coding may be error prone. Incorrect identification of changes or omission of marking changes may occur. Also, users have to remember to remove the color coding before further changes may be applied. Exporting the drawing to an XML format and using a text editor for comparison may not be suitable for complicated diagrams. Printing and marking up differences between diagrams may require users to spend a great deal of time coloring the document instead of focusing on actual differences between drawing versions. For large or complex diagrams printing and marking up differences may be time consuming and error prone.
An automated drawing comparison tool usable with computer based drawing programs may provide an efficient capability for reviewing drawing changes that may be less prone to error. An automated drawing comparison tool may provide a reproducible result that may be employed to regenerate original and revised drawings for user review.
There is a need for an automated drawing comparison tool usable with computer based drawing programs.